


Burned Pancakes

by Safr2n



Series: Inseparable [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lot of fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like a lot, mention of sexual activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: The first thing he noticed was the emptiness in his arms. Usually, every morning Minho woke up with his lover snuggled against him. But right now, he only felt the bed sheets on his naked body.And the young man didn’t like it. He needed cuddles when he woke up and now, he was carving it!
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Inseparable [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Pieces of Thominho





	Burned Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Burned Pancakes
> 
> Characters: Thomas and Minho
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters belongs to James Dashner
> 
> Notes: This is the english translation of my fic Crêpes brulées. Lot of fluff! I did the translation myself so if there is any mistake, it's normal. Thank you!

The first thing he noticed was the emptiness in his arms. Usually, every morning Minho woke up with his lover snuggled against him. But right now, he only felt the bed sheets on his naked body.

And the young man didn't like it. He needed cuddles when he woke up and now, he was carving it!

He got off the bed quickly before putting on underwear and go see where the love of his life was.

The search wasn't long. As soon as he was out the bedroom, a sweet smell came to his nose, indicating a human presence in the kitchen. Chasing away the last bit of sleepiness, Minho headed towards the room where he was sure to find Thomas.

He was indeed there, wearing only an old t-shirt that belonged to the Asian and some boxers. The shirt was a bit big on him, his built being smaller, and went down to the middle of his butt cheeks.

Those beautiful round butt cheeks Minho loved so much. He stay there for a while, enjoying the show.

Thomas had yet to notice the arrival of his boyfriend, too busy trying not to burn the pancake he was cooking. He woke up earlier today and despite not wanting to escape the warmth of Minho's embrace, he had wanted to take the opportunity to make a surprise for his lover.

As he was about to flip the pancake in the pan, the brunet felt a body snuggle up against him and arms wrapping themselves around his waist. Warm lips went to his neck and sensations from last night came back full force, making him forget what he was doing momentarily.

"Minho… I'm busy." The younger one felt the other man grinning against his skin.

"I need my morning hugs."

"And you can't wait five minutes while I finish the pancakes?" Thomas laughed.

"Wait, you really think I can resist seeing you in boxers, wearing one of my shirts while cooking? I just want to take you back to the bedroom and continue what we were doing last night." He whispered those last words in Thomas's ear and despite the moan that was threatening to come out, the young man acted as if it didn't affect him.

"And not eat my delicious pancakes?" he said in a falsely offended tone. "You're making me sad, Minho."

"Your pancakes are everything but delicious" the latter mocked.

Thomas turned to face his boyfriend.

"Hey! I changed the recipe! I'm sure they are better than last time!"

Last time, he had forget to put sugar in the mix and had put too much flour. It had been rather unpleasant to eat, even with a ton of syrup. "If you say so" the oldest replied with a smirk.

That same smirk that melted the brunet. Who then noticed the absence of clothing on the Asian. He blushed immediately. "Oh my god Minho, go put a shirt!"

The latter laughed before putting a kiss on Thomas's nose. "You're so adorable."

"Not at all!"

"Yes you are" he insisted before whispering the next words. "It's adorable that no matter how much we make love, you still blush so much when you see me naked"

As if to prove the point, Thomas became even redder.

"Stop, it's not true…"

"You want to deny it?" Minho laughed, taking his lover's face in his hands. "Look at you Thomas, you are completely scarlet!"

The young man looked away, not able to say what he was about to say while looking at the man of his life. "It's just that… you're too beautiful…"

Before registering what was happening, Minho was kissing him passionately.

It was such a wave of love that tears were beginning to form in Thomas's eyes and his knees were about to falter. It was so intense, so good…

He completely abandoned himself into the kiss. The Asian was always passionate and never restrained himself when it came to showing it, to Thomas's great pleasure.

The two men parted after a while, panting. Eyes still closed, Minho put his forehead against his boyfriend's, relishing this moment before breaking the silence.

"I love you. I love you so much"

"I love you too…"

The youngest went to nuzzle his boyfriend's neck. He slowly caressed his back and told himself that ultimately, he preferred Minho to stay shirtless. First of all, the view was to die for… and second of all, he loved touching his partner's soft golden skin. It was so warm and so comforting, he could have stay like this for hours. If only he wasn't already doing something else…

"Shit, the pancake!"

Thomas quickly turned to the pan still on the stove… only to see that the pancake was ruined.

"No!" he cried before turning back. "It's your fault Minho!"

"How is that my fault?"

"If you hadn't distracted me…"

The young man took out the burned pancake before pouring another part of the preparation into the pan while the Asian was laughing behind him.

"Don't worry" he said, kissing his lover's cheek. "The first one is always failed anyway."

"But I wanted it to be perfect" Thomas pouted. "I wanted to make a surprise for you…"

Minho took him in his arms again and putting even more kisses on the exposed skin before him.

"It's already perfect" he whispered tenderly. "You're perfect."

The brunet elbowed him. "What's up with you this morning?" he mocked.

"I didn't get my cuddles, that's the problem."

Thomas rolled his eyes. His lover could be so dramatic sometimes.

"I'll finish the pancakes and then we spend the whole day cuddling, is that okay?"

"Yeah…"

He still did not let go of the young man, but let him work while taking the opportunity to cover him with caresses. He loved those simple and peaceful moments so much. Those moments where he was with Thomas. Ever since the beginning of their relationship, Minho couldn't do without him and he knew it was mutual. They did everything together, they were totally inseparable. He wished more mornings looked like this one.

Once Thomas was finished, they prepared the living room to eat their breakfast while watching funny videos on YouTube on their television, one of their favorite activities. They could do it for hours.

Once perfectly seated, Minho took a first bite. "Okay, I take that back, your pancakes are delicious!"

"Told ya" Thomas replied with a wink.

The Asian kissed him again. "Thank you."

Thomas blushed again and tried to chase his shyness by paying attention to the selection of videos that was on tv. He chose one and started eating.

After few videos, they were laying on the couch, empty plates forgotten on the coffee table. Thomas had put his head on his boyfriend's chest and was enjoying every vibration coming from his lover when he laughed. He loved seeing Minho happy.

The oldest had his arms around the brunet and was softly stroking his back. Those moments where really his favorites. He would love to keep Thomas close to him at all times.

"Hey" Minho called out.

"Hmm?"

Thomas sat up slightly to take a better look at his boyfriend.

"You know I love you?

"Of course slinthead"

"So come here."

Minho's lips where once again on Thomas's who let out a sigh of pleasure. The kiss was soft and simply perfect in the boys' eyes.

The Asian continued his caresses until he buried one of his hands in his lover's brown hair, going deeper into the kiss at the same time. It was like when he kissed Thomas for the first time. The same sensations, with the same butterflies in his stomach.

He would never get tired of it, he was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> On the original version, Thomas does not make pancakes, but crêpes (yes, it's different, even if google translate say it's the same), but pancakes fit better in this situation.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it!
> 
> -Safr2n


End file.
